


All I want for Christmas

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Lydia Martin is preparing to celebrate Christmas, but she feels something is missing even though she doesn't know who. She does think however that it has something to do with the child she's carrying and not remembering who the father could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for styidiaa for the Stydia Secret Santa

“And it’s Christmas Eve, which means we’re almost gonna announce the Christmas hit of 2016!”

Lydia turned the radio off. She was not in the mood to listen to all those happy announcements. She was for sure not in the mood to listen to the awful new song written by some new popular band.

The Christmas tree in the living room was decorated with silver and golden balls, but underneath, the presents were missing.

Lydia remembered that she had bought them. She remembered that she had been in the city centre. She remember that she had picked out something beautiful. She just didn’t remember for whom. She placed her hand on her swollen belly. She had probably bought them for the father of her child. Someone she couldn’t remember either.

_“Lydia…” Stiles stared at the screen showing her the beating heart of his unborn daughter or son. “Are you…are we…” He stared at the strawberry blonde girl, back at the screen and back at the most beautiful woman he had ever met._

_“Yes!” Lydia’s eyes widened and her skin was paler than pale._

_A bright smile started spreading across Stiles’ face and he wrapped his armsaround Lydia to peck her cheek. Once. Twice. Three time. Maybe even more. He had lost count somewhere._

_“Stiles!” Lydia pushed him away. She wasn’t smiling at all. “Do you have any idea what this means?”_

_“I’ll be a father!” Stiles was still smiling and Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’ll be a father and you’ll be a mother and we’ll be a happy little family.”_

_“And who’s gonna earn the money for that happy little family?” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, but Stiles shrugged his shoulders._

_“We’ll figure something out. We always do, remember?”_

Why couldn’t she remember?

She was pregnant! She was expecting a baby.

That baby had not gotten in there all by itself!

Lydia curled her hand around one of the chairs and stared at the a huge painting on the wall.

The painting hung there for months already, but something seemed off right now. Her face was on half of the painting. The other half of the painting was completely empty. The other half of the painting was erased.

Half of Lydia’s life was erased.

The realisation hit her and she fell down in the chair, holding onto the wooden table.

Half of her life was erased.

The father of her child was erased.

Every memory she ever had of him was erased.

She had forgotten about their first meeting. She had forgotten about their first kiss. She had forgotten when she had fallen in love with him. She had forgotten when he had fallen in love with her. Once more she placed her hand on her belly and she sighed, closing her eyes for a short moment. If only she could remember something.

_“Lydia?” Stiles reached out his hand and he smiled a bright smile at her. “Please, tell me you wanna dance with me?” He pouted a little and Lydia couldn’t help smiling back at home._

_“Why not?” She stood up from her seat and she placed her hand in his. Her skin was glowing and Stiles felt a little uncomfortable while he pulled her closer towards him._

_He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his cheek to hers. “Our pre last ball at Beacon Hills High School…” Stiles whispered and he closed his eyes. “Maybe our pre last ball together ever.”_

_“Hmm, I don’t know…” Lydia let her head rest on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Maybe we could try sending applications to the same university?” She looked up at him with a smile around her lips and Stiles’ heart skipped a beat._

_“Really?” He stared at her in disbelief, but Lydia nodded._

_“No one will ever love me like you do and maybe…” Lydia sighed. “Maybe I love you more than I thought I did.”_

_“You do?” Stiles raised his voice and everyone on the dance floor turned their head towards them. “Sorry, you do?” He whispered this time and Lydia nodded._

_“Yes, I do.”_

Lydia opened her eyes again.

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon and the night had set.

She stood up to close the curtains and she stared at the huge Christmas tree without presents once more. She had always asked big presents for Christmas. She had asked for expensive jewelry, for big parties, for clothes made of silk. This year she was only wishing for one thing.

What would the father of her child look like? What color would his eyes be? What color would his hair be?

Lydia kneeled down in front of the Christmas tree and she folded her hands while she looked up. She must remember something.

A part of her must remember something.

She closed her eyes again and murmured anything that came to mind. “He had black hair. No. Not black. No black hair. He had brown hair.” Lydia took a deep breath. “Yes, he had brown hair. He had brown hair and blue…no, not blue. He had brown hair and green eyes. Did he have green eyes?” She cocked her head slightly. “No, he had brown hair and light brown eyes.” Her lips curled up into a smile. “He had brown hair and light brown eyes and I loved him…”

“Lydia?”

Lydia opened her eyes again and she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw a brown haired boy with light brown eyes standing behind her. “Stiles?” She cocked her head, while she said his name before she remembered it, but then she stood up as quickly as she could to walk towards him. “You’re back…”

“You brought me back.” Stiles wrapped his arms around the mother of his future child and flashes of memories went through Lydia’s head.

She remembered the first time they kissed. She remembered the first time he said I love you. She remembered the first time she said I love you and most of all she remembered how happy Stiles had been when she had told him he would become a father. “How could I forget you? How could I forget everything?”

“We don’t need to think about that right now, Lydia. You brought me back and it’s Christmas Eve and all I want right now is spending time with you and my son or daughter.” Stiles placed a hand on Lydia’s swollen belly and a smile spread across her face.

“Stiles?” Lydia leaned on the tips of her toes. “Do you know what I wanted for Christmas?”

Stiles shook his head.

“You. I wished for you. I wanted you.”


End file.
